


Flower Boy

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh this was adorable. but omfg HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUBS!!! you're 17!! holy crap!!! i've only known you for about a month or so, but you're already one of my good friends and literally one of the best fanfic writers i've ever had the pleasure of talking to. you are so funny, kind, and talented, and im so glad you decided to befriend a loser like me xD i hope you have an amazing day, and i hope you enjoyed this fic i wrote for you!!</p><p>and to everyone who doesn't know who bubs is, her ao3 name is RuddiestBubbles and she is an amazing, amazing fanfic writer who was kind enough to let me be her friend xD she is super talented and an amazing person, so if you don't know who she is, you are missing out! go check her out like now! i hope you enjoyed, bubs! happy birthday!!! and i hope the rest of you enjoyed too! love you babes!</p><p>~Bai!</p></blockquote>





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuddiestBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/gifts).



Zisteau took a shaky breath, walking into the flower shop nervously, looking at the counter to see his silver haired friend standing there.

"Z!" Etho smiled at him, turning to face the man in front of him, resting his arms on the counter.

"Hey, E." Zisteau smiled, walking up to the counter.

"If you came here looking for Kurt, his shift doesn't start-" Etho cut himself off, looking at his watch. "For another two hours or so." Etho smiled brightly at Zisteau.

"Uh, I actually came to talk to you about something." Zisteau said, nervousness seeping through this voice.

"You okay?" Etho asked, and Zisteau nodded, not wanting to make Etho worry about him at all, but knowing his best friend, Etho would worry anyways.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zisteau said. "I-I wanted to ask Kurt out tonight." Zisteau said, his voice low and full of anxiety. Etho's face lit up in exicitement.

"Really? Oh my god, I've been waiting for you two to get together for months!" Etho said, practically jumping with excitement.

"Woah, calm down." Zisteau said, laughing a bit, Etho giggling a bit after calming down.

"So you want me to help you do it?" Etho asked, and Zisteau nodded.

"I wanted to ask him out using flowers, and what they mean and stuff." Zisteau told Etho, who smiled. Zisteau's mind drifted to the day him and Kurt had met.

_Zisteau walked into the small shop that had opened a few weeks ago on the corner, nervous about being caught going inside by a friend of his. He entered the shop and was greeted with the sweet smells of different flowers all around him. He spotted a guy at the counter, about his age. Light brown, shaggy hair and a green overcoat. The man's face wore a small smile in greeting as Zisteau walked up the the counter, letting him study the man further. He was attractive, with his soft pink lips, and something quite abnormal. One of his eyes blue, the other red. Zisteau smiled at the man._

_"Welcome to Etho's Flower Corner. Can I help you?" The man said cheerily._

_"Um, yeah, I wanted to know if I could get some flowers." Zisteau said, still nervous._

_"Well, my friend, you have come to the wrong store to get flowers." The man said, laughing a bit._

_"Well darn. I'll have to check a different store then." Zisteau said, giggling, feeling comfortable around the man._

_"Ahh, just kidding, obviously. What kind of flowers are you looking to get?" The man asked, and Zisteau thought for a second, looking around the store for inspiration._

_"A lavender rose." Zisteau smiled, and the man smiled back._

_"Charm." The man said, and Zisteau stared at him, a bit confused. "Oh," The man smiled to himself. "Charm, it's what a lavender flower symbolizes." The man explained to him, and Zisteau smiled softly as the man handed him a purple flower._

_"It's beautiful." Zisteau noted, and the man in front of him nodded. "Never caught your name, by the way." Zisteau said, and the man blushed slightly._

_"Kurt." The man, named Kurt, told him. Zisteau liked the name, the way it rolled off of his tongue._

_"Well, Kurt," Zisteau said, flashing a grin. "I'm Zisteau." He finished, holding his hand for Kurt to shake, which he did._

_"It's nice to meet you." Kurt said, smiling softly._

_"The pleasure is all mine." Zisteau said, grinning at Kurt._

"Uh, earth to Zisteau?" Etho said, bringing Zisteau out of his thoughts, blushing lightly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Lost in thought." Zisteau said, blushing.

"About Kurt." Etho said, making Zisteau blush even deeper.

"Shut up. So, will you help me?" He asked the silver haired man in front of him, who fake-pondered for a second, the shrugged.

"I guess." Etho sighed jokingly, but then laughed. "Of course I will." Etho giggled, making Z roll his eyes. "So, did you have anything in mind?" Etho asked Zisteau, who shrugged in response.

"I really don't know much about flowers. But I wanted to do something with them because I know Kurt loves finding out the meanings of them." Zisteau smiled to himself, thinking about his crush's passion for flowers and their hidden meanings. Etho thought for a second, his face lighting up after a few seconds.

"I think I know the perfect bouquet to give him." Etho said, giddily running into the backroom where the best flowers were kept. Zisteau waited outside the counter nervously until Etho walked out a few minutes later with a bouquet in his hands. It was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, red and salmon flowers mixed together, and in the very centere of the flowers was a single lavender rose. Zisteau gasped, grinning widely. "I take it you like them?" Etho asked, and Zisteau nodded excitedly.

"The question is, will Kurt?" Zisteau asked, and Etho rolled his eyes.

"Of course he will. His favorite flowers are purple roses, and they're coming from you. Of course he'll like them." Etho said, making Zisteau blush slightly.

"You're sure?" Zisteau asked, and Etho nodded.

"Positive." Etho said, shaking his head as Zisteau started to reach in his pocket for his wallet. "On the house." Etho said, handing Zisteau the flowers.

"Etho, are you sure?" Zisteau asked, grabbing the flowers hesitantly, and Etho nodded.

"Of course. Go get him, Z. If everything works out, tell Kurt he has the day off too." Etho winked at Zisteau, who blushed, knowing what Etho meant by that.

"Oh, shut up." Zisteau blushed, making Etho chuckle lightly.

"Go, go!" Etho laughed, jokingly shooing Zisteau out of the shop. "Good luck, Z!" Etho yelled as the door chimed and Zisteau was outside of it. He climbed into his car and drove to a familiar house, Kurt's. He had been there many times before, but none like this one. Zisteau climbed out, grabbing the flowers and walking up to Kurt's door. Zisteau took a deep breath and held the flowers behind his back with one hand, and his other knocking at the door. Zisteau had already prepared what he was going to say, but as soon as the door opened, Kurt's red-blue eyes looking at him innocently, all of his preparation had melted away.

"Oh, hey, Z." Kurt smiled brightly at Zisteau, who couldn't do more than stare ahead of him.

"U-Um, I got you these." Zisteau said nervously, pulling the flowers from behind his back and presenting them to Kurt, who blushed lightly at the gesture.

"Oh, thank you." Kurt smiled widely, blushing as he looked at what the flowers were.

"Um," Zisteau started, his thoughts coming back to him. "I-I wanted to know if y-you would maybe like to go on a date with me?" Zisteau asked nervously, and Kurt smiled widely, pulling Zisteau into a huge hug, who hugged back tightly. They pulled out of the hug, still holding each other close. "So, uh, is that a yes?" Zisteau chuckled, and Kurt nodded shyly, softly pressing his lips against Zisteau's, who kissed back eagerly. They broke apart, smiling at each other widely.

"Romance, desire, and charm." Kurt said, holding the bouquet closer to his nose, breathing the fragrant smell of them. Zisteau nodded shyly.

"Etho helped me pick them out. I thought you would like them." Zisteau said, and Kurt nodded, kissing him again softly. Kurt set the flowers in a vase on a table in his house, motioning Zisteau to follow him. They sat down on the couch, snuggling together as they watched Doctor Who, and after a while, Zisteau heard Kurt's small snores from beside him. Zisteau grabbed his phone, finding Etho and sending a quick message.

"He said yes. Thanks for you help :)" He sent and got a message a few minutes later.

"no problem, glad i could help. i'm assuming kurt won't be coming into work today then? ;)" Etho said, making Zisteau blush.

"No, shut up. He fell asleep on me cuddling. That is it. Get your mind out of the gutter, Slab." Zisteau sent, to which Etho responded quickly.

"sureee. i bet cuddling is a euphemism for something, but i won't question it. have fun <3" Etho sent, making Zisteau roll his eyes and set his phone down, cuddling into Kurt farther, finding himself slowly drift off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was adorable. but omfg HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUBS!!! you're 17!! holy crap!!! i've only known you for about a month or so, but you're already one of my good friends and literally one of the best fanfic writers i've ever had the pleasure of talking to. you are so funny, kind, and talented, and im so glad you decided to befriend a loser like me xD i hope you have an amazing day, and i hope you enjoyed this fic i wrote for you!!
> 
> and to everyone who doesn't know who bubs is, her ao3 name is RuddiestBubbles and she is an amazing, amazing fanfic writer who was kind enough to let me be her friend xD she is super talented and an amazing person, so if you don't know who she is, you are missing out! go check her out like now! i hope you enjoyed, bubs! happy birthday!!! and i hope the rest of you enjoyed too! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
